


dreamsmp oneshots

by parad0xxed



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Choking, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Edgeplay, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, everyone is obsessed with dreams hands, fuck buddies, idk how tags work lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parad0xxed/pseuds/parad0xxed
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots that i've written :)cross-posted on wattpad (parad0xxed)each chapter is a new storyGRAPHIC SMUT 18+
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 13





	1. dream (smut)

**Author's Note:**

> basically just pointless smut

The tension between us was crazy as we both got out of the car. I walked up to the door, fumbling with getting my keys in the lock. He has the audacity to look at me and smirk like he doesn't realize what he's doing to me.

He definitely knows.

I finally got the door open, and walked inside. As soon as I was about to turn around I felt a hand grab my neck and swing me around to face him. He crashed our lips together as he pushes my lips into his. I let out a small moan into his mouth that makes him break into a smile.

God, I've missed him.

Next thing I know, he's picking me up and pushing me against the wall. I wrap my legs around him on instinct, and I feel that he's already half hard through his sweats. As soon as I make this observation, he rolls his hips against mine, pushing me back into the wall and grabbing my ass in the process.

He pushes his tongue into my mouth roughly, while taking one hand off my ass and pushing it up my skirt and starts rubbing my clit over my panties. I let out a moan without even realizing it, and buck my hips against his fingers. Holy shit, his fingers.

He moves his kisses down to my neck, and starts to suck, and then bites down. I quietly whine and pull my head back. He continues to suck bruises into my neck as I become completely relaxed while up against him.

Our bodies pushed flushed against each other, he suddenly pushes two fingers in me as I gasp. He keeps the pace slow, very unlike him. I whine out like the brat I am, as I move my hips in attempt to ride his fingers. He comes to a full stop and looks down at me.

"Do you want something baby?" Clay says while smirking.

Of course I do idiot. Not wanting to say it out loud, I let out another whine, louder this time.

"Use your words. I need verbal consent babe." He whispers in my ear.

"Faster clay, please."

As soon as I let those words slip my mouth, he pushes his fingers back inside me and goes at a rapid pace. I almost let out a loud moan, but I slap a hand over my mouth and catch it before it slips. Fuck his fingers feel so good inside me.

Clay grabs my wrist and holds it above my head right as he sees me do this.

"Let me hear your pretty little noises, I wanna hear how much of a slut you are for me."

My cheeks immediately start to feel hot as he pushes his fingers inside me and curls them. I let out a loud moan and ride his fingers at a quickening pace.

"You look so good like this babe, I love seeing how my fingers make you act." Clay coos out.

As I blush at his words, I can feel the small burn in my stomach start to grow and I let out a small moan. He looks up at me and pushes my lips into his while pushing his fingers inside me faster and faster, almost if he knows I'm close. He pushes his tongue into my mouth and wraps his hand around my throat.

My eyes roll back as I feel my oxygen becoming thinner. I can't take this anymore.

I cry out as I reach my climax while his fingers are still inside me. He releases his grasp from my neck, but his fingers keep pushing into me at the same rapid pace.

I whine out from the overstimulation, but all he does is look down at me and smirks.

Fuck, I love it when he smirks.

I can feel the overstimulation turn into that burning sensation low in my stomach again as he curls his fingers inside me once again.

"Please clay..." I whine out in protest.

My climax is coming closer so much faster than before. Jesus, his hands do wonders to me.

I feel my climax crest over, while he finally slows down the pace of his fingers. I let out a breath I don't remember holding, and press my body flush against his.

Before I know it I'm being picked up again by him for the second time tonight, and if I'm being honest, probably not the last time.

I look over my shoulder, and I see that he's taking me into our bedroom. He carefully drops me onto the bed, while he walks out of the room. Confused, I continue to lay there, cum-lax and too tired to move, while he walks back over with a bunch of stuff in his hands. He drops the stuff on the side of the bed and leans down to press little kisses onto my lips.

I smile while his lips are against mine, and bring my hand up to trace his jawline. He's so perfect.

After a few seconds of us just being in the moment, he realizes what he came back to do and leans up from me, then picking up a towel from the pile of stuff.

"Can I?" Clay asks me with pleading eyes.

I nod at him, too tired to process any words and too tired to even think about cleaning myself up after all the -ahem- physical activity I've done in the past hour.

He carefully wipes around my thighs, and then when he feels satisfied with his work, looks back up at me a presses a small kiss to my inner thigh. I blush at him, like the total simp I am.

Clay then gives me a bottle of water from the pile of things he brought. I didn't really realize how thirsty I was until I starting gulping the clear liquid down. I look up and find that Clay is watching me intensely, with his eyebrows raised in amusement. I playfully flip him off while continuing to chug the entire water bottle, causing him to let out a wheeze.

Once we are all finished, he gets into bed with me and he wraps his arms around my waist, nuzzling his face into the back of my neck.

I can feel my eyelids slowly start to close, and we soon both fall asleep in each others arms.

God, I'm such a simp.


	2. dream (smut) again ik shut up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pls idk I'm addicted to writing dream smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING!
> 
> please don't read if you're under 16 :)

We walk up the front porch stairs that lead into this huge house I have never seen before. As we walk in, I realize there is so much more people here than I thought there would be. Everyone seems to have some sort of drink in their hand, sipping it or chugging it.

Naturally, my friends that I came with led me straight to the kitchen, and started pouring drinks. And as the alcoholic I am, I do too. 

We all walk over to one of the couches in the living room, and start talking to some new people that I don't recognize. 

I was sitting on the side of the couch, trying to engage myself in the conversation. I end up scanning the room, to try and find someone I know. My eyes lock onto one specific guy who is standing in a group. He was beautiful.

He has dirty blonde hair, and greenish blue eyes. He is super tall compared to everyone around him, almost looking like a giant. He is dressed up pretty comfily, in grey sweats and a plain white t-shirt. His sneakers need a lot of work though- the fuck is he wearing? Worn out black Nike shoes that look 10 years old? Besides the shoes, the fit goes hard when it's on him. 

He started laughing at something his friend said, and continued to gulp down the drink in his hand and then pushing the hair out of his eyes. 

Stop staring, he is going to notice. 

But I can't take my eyes off of him. 

Before I can react, he is walking over to where my friends and I are sitting. Shit, did he notice?

He goes and daps up one of the people I don't recognize, and introduces himself to everyone else. 

"Hey, I'm Clay." He says, glancing at me.

We all introduce ourselves, including me.

All of us talk and chill for a bit, and then Clay asks if we all should play beer pong. 

Me being the absolute dumbass I am, automatically speaks up. "I'm down." 

He looks at me and gives me a small smile as other people agree to play. We walk over where everything is set up, and start picking partners. I turn around to see everyone paired up, except me. What the fuck happened to my friends?

I see him say something to one of his friends and then starts to walk over to me. 

"Yo, do you need a partner?" He looks at me, genuine. 

I'm surprised I managed to form a sentence. "Yea no I don't , I'm sorry I don't need to play if it's an uneven number."

"No- you're playing. I'll be your partner." He says and winks. 

What the fuck is happening right now?

We play the game for the next hour, just laughing and drinking. I can feel the alcohol burn my throat every time I pick up a cup, but I don't mind it. Clay is actually really funny, we bounce off of each other really well. 

It's getting near the end of the game, and we end up winning, just barely. In the heat of the moment and everyone laughing and cheering, Clay picks me up on his shoulders and parades me around the room. With everyone chanting our names, and me still on Clay's shoulders, everything feels surreal. It's so different to just meet someone and connect with them so fast like me and Clay did. 

When the party winds down and a lot of people leave, me and Clay just sit on the couch and talk for what seems like ten minutes. But when I look over at the clock I see it's been two hours since most people left, and it's 4am.

"Shit, it's already 4 in the morning- I should go." I say in a hurry. Did my friends really leave without telling me? What the fuck?

He realizes the time too and raises his eyebrows- I guess he didn't notice either.

"-and there's no way I can let you drive at this time at night, while as tipsy as you are." Is all I hear come out of his mouth. 

Damn, I didn't realize how much alcohol I had- it's messing with me more than I thought it would. 

"What do you suggest then? I can't just stay at some random guy's house. And neither can you- you had just as much to drink as I did, you can't drive either."

He just laughs right at my face and stands up. Am I missing something? 

"This is my house- but I guess I'm okay with you staying at 'some random guy's' house."

I feel my face becoming red in embarrassment. How did I not realize this was his house? He never mentioned it to me- but to be fair we just met a few hours ago.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry-" I try to apologize but he cuts me off mid sentence.

"Don't apologize- It's fine, I promise. I never said anything about it anyways so I didn't expect you to know already." 

I awkwardly laugh and follow him upstairs, still embarrassed from my mistake earlier. 

"So uh, I only have one room- which is mine, so you can sleep on my bed and I'll be downstairs on the couch." Clay says as he opens his bedroom door. 

"Wait- what? No, there's no way you're sleeping on a couch- it's my fault I didn't realize my friends left and that I have to stay here. I will sleep on the couch, take your bed back." I protest.

He looks at me and smirks. "Or...we could share the bed? It's totally big enough for the both of us and if you don't mind, I don't mind." 

"I mean.. okay- yea, I'm fine with it." I shrug.

We start getting ready for bed, and he gives me one of his shirts to sleep in- since I obviously didn't plan to be sleeping over. 

I look over as he starts taking off his shirt, revealing his toned abs. Holy-

"You like the view?" He chuckles. Fucking cocky ass.

"Yea- I MEAN NO- I-" I stutter on my words, unsure of what I'm even saying at this point.

He just chuckles and gets into bed, and I follow after him. 

We both weren't tired, despite it being almost 5 in the morning, so we decided to watch a random show. I'm not gonna lie, it was awkward for a bit- just us sitting there with the only noise coming from the tv. 

His pillow is so uncomfortable, maybe it's just because I'm so used to only laying on my own pillows in my room.

I shuffle in an attempt to get more comfortable as he glances at me.

"Do you want to lay on me? Sorry, I like my pillows really thin."

"Oh, uh, sure. Thanks." I shift awkwardly so my head is on his chest.

He wraps his arm around my waist and starts rubbing small soothing circles on my side. I don't think anything of it until his hand moves lower, to my hip, and starts rubbing circles again. My breath hitches, and I look up at him through my lashes just to see that he is already looking down at me.

Everything moves in slow motion as we both move our heads closer to each other. 

Is this really happening?

Our mouths slot together as we start kissing slowly. He then suddenly pulls back.

Did I do something wrong? Shit.

"Is this okay?" He whispers.

I nod, and as soon as I do, he pushes his mouth back onto mine, making the kiss more aggressive than before. He brings his hand up to my back, and pushes his body flush to mine. I quietly moan into his mouth, causing him to smirk. 

I shift so I'm straddling him while we are still making out. His hands travel up the front of my shirt, groping me and then pushing my shirt it up above my breasts. Right then I realize I don't have a bra on. He smirks again, clearly noticing, and then dips his head down and presses his tongue flat on my nipple. When my nipple peaks from his clearly experienced tongue, he rolls it between his teeth, sending a shock throughout my entire body.

I moan out from the stimulation, and tug on his hair. I roll my hips to reward him as he continues to only pay attention to my tits. I can tell he's already half hard under me, so I decide to roll my hips again, but rougher. 

Bad idea.

He immediately flips us, so he's now on top, hovering of me. 

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this. All night, ever since I laid my eyes on you, I've been wondering how gorgeous you would look under me." He presses one feather kiss to the corner of my lips.

He looks me up and down slowly, undressing me in his mind. "And god, I was right." 

That is all I need to hear before I grab the back of his neck and crash his lips into mine. He almost instinctively slips his tongue into my mouth, sharing our saliva.

I whine out, knowing what I needed but not having the guts to put it into words. 

He listens to my noises and slides my pants off, and slips his hand into my panties. Running his hand through my slick, he smirks and looks up at me. 

"God, it's so hot seeing how wet I make you, baby." 

My cheeks flush red in embarrassment as he dips his head into my neck and starts sucking on my skin. That's definitely going to bruise tomorrow, but I'm not complaining. 

I quietly moan and buck my hips out, trying to get as much stimulation as possible from his hands. He notices this and I feel him smile against my neck, and pushes two fingers into me.

I moan out loudly, and then throw a hand over my mouth, not wanting to embarrass myself further. He pushes his fingers in and out of me slowly, at a good place, but not nearly fast enough for me to finish anytime soon. 

I buck my hips again, wanting more and more stimulation. This time though, he doesn't listen. His hands come to a complete stop, and he pulls off of my neck with a pop.

"Do you want something, love?" He asks me, grinning.

"Please..." I whisper, just loud enough for him to hear. 

As soon as those words come out of my mouth he slams his fingers back into me at a rapid pace. He fucks in and out of me faster and faster, while still teasing my clit with his thumb.

I let out a breathy moan as he continues to suck bruises into my neck, fingers never faltering.

I can feel the low burn in my stomach growing bigger and bigger as I realize I'm already close. 

God his fingers can do so much, it's only been a few minutes. 

I let out a whine as he pulls his fingers in and out of me faster.

"You close baby?" 

I whine again in confirmation, not having the energy to form any words. 

I feel the burning sensation in my stomach crest over as he continues to use his fingers to overstimulate me and pull me through my orgasm.

Holy shit.

I whimper as the burning sensation comes back, low in my stomach as he continues to push his fingers in me. 

He pulls them out when he hears me louder, and manages to flip us over. I'm full on straddling him now, and I can definitely feel him through his sweatpants. 

I grin and look at him as I roll my hips, grinding onto his already hard cock. 

He whispers out a breathy moan, and grabs my hips hard enough to leave bruises.

I hope it does.

He starts sliding off his sweatpants, and starts kissing down my neck. Still cum lax, I manage to raise my hips to help him get his clothing off. 

He pulls his dick out of his boxers and pumps himself a few times, making sure he's ready.

Clay lines his tip up at my entrance and slides it through my slick, teasing me. Still with one hand on my hips, he pushes me down onto his full cock, forcing a loud moan from both of us. 

Feeling the stretch, I sit for a few seconds, letting myself adjust to his, lets just say, larger than normal size. 

Once I see that we're both ready, I bounce on his dick a few times, making him throw his head back in ecstasy. I can feel him inside of me more and more after each push, making me go crazy.

I keep a steady but slow pace, trying to tease him. After a few minutes of us getting used to it, he looks up at me.

"I know you can go faster than that, don't act like you're all innocent."

My cheeks flush in embarrassment, but I continue to keep the same pace, wanting to upset him more. I grin and press a small kiss to the corner of his mouth, feigning innocence.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be." He says, more of a statement than a question.

I'm about to kiss him again when he takes both of his hands and pushes them down on my hips, while thrusting upwards with his hips. This causing an audible slap from our skin connecting at the same time so roughly.

I moan out loudly, too surprised to catch myself in time. 

He keeps thrusting into me although I'm still riding him- or at least attempting to. But with his massive length and the fact that I've already came once already, it was quite hard to concentrate.

He leans his torso up to reach my neck and starts pressing kisses into my skin. He uses both of his arms to prop himself up, so I have to do all the work now to keep the friction going.

I'm not complaining- with his mouth on my neck like this, I could do this all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg this chapter was so long and I was procrastinating forever on it LMAO oops
> 
> comment more oneshot storyline you'd wanna see :)
> 
> kudos are vv appreciated :D

**Author's Note:**

> send me requests for dreamsmp oneshot ideas you'd like to read and I'll write it :D
> 
> if you send me a request and I see that you're under 16 or your request any minor from the smp, I'm gonna block you and report. :)
> 
> kudos and comments are vv appriciated <3


End file.
